Ultimate Gender Swap
by Araneae Siqua
Summary: After encountering The Lizard in a sewer and getting soaked in blue liquid, the entire team switches genders! Can they get back to normal? (Adopted from assassinwriter!) Rated T to be safe, it most likely will be somewhere around K plus.
1. Blue Goo

**Hey, guys, Alex here! I was following a story called Spider-Man gender-bender, and it got discontinued, so I got permission to take it, revise it a little, and continue it! The original story is here, in case you want to check it out! s/10704688/9/Spider-man-Gender-Bender**

**Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

><p>Spider-Man, White Tiger, Power Man, Nova, and Iron Fist were chasing the Lizard through the sewers of New York City. It wasn't very nice at all, and they all at one time or another found themselves commenting on how much it stank.<p>

"Hey, guys! I think he went this way!" White Tiger said, gesturing down a tunnel that branched off from the main pipe. The team of five superheroes traveled through the tunnel, an not long after that, they all wound up at an underground lab.

_**Hey guys, it's your friendly neighbor Spider-Man here! Just chasing after Doc Connors- AKA, the Lizard- through the sewers. (gags.)They smell worse than the time I was last down here, if that's even possible.**_

"Doc Connors!" Spider-Man said, spotting the man-turned-lizard at one of the tables. "We only want to help!"

The Lizard lunged at Spider-Man. He dodged it, and Powerman attacked the Lizard with a strong right hook, sending him flying.

"It doesn't look like he wants our help," Nova said.

"Doesn't mean we can't try," Spider-Man replied.

The Lizard threw a large metal container at them. Spider-Man webbed the container and threw right back at the Lizard. The Lizard jumped over the container and it hit a larger metal silo, rupturing and sending about 2,000 gallons of some blue liquid rushing out. The liquid covered the team and knocked them down. They tried to stand up, but kept slipping. The Lizard took the opportunity to escape, and left the heroes to slip and slide trying to get up.

Spider-Man laid his hands down on the floor and crawled, not using his wall sticking powers, away from the blue liquid. He stood up, webbed his friends and pulled his team out of the blue liquid.

"This stuff taste like medicine," Nova said, wiping his mouth.

"Where's Connors?" Spider-Man asked.

"I think he got away," White Tiger said, putting a hand on Spider-man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Spidey."

"There's always next time, Webs," Powerman said.

"Patience is a virtue," Iron Fist said.

"Let's go home. I want to go to bed and forget this day ever happened," Spider-man said.

_**Oh, how wrong I was.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ava woke up before everyone else, including Aunt May. She felt weird, but chalked it up to being tired and the fact that she just woke up. She went to the bathroom to get ready for school, but when she looked in the mirror she saw not herself, but a teenage boy with dark brown hair and eyes. She- or rather, he- shrieked(in a manly way!), staring at his reflection, which looked even more odd seeing as his tank top and shorts were way too tight- and they looked absolutely wrong on a male.<p>

The scream woke up the other five residents of the house, who came running. Saying that they were extremely shocked when they saw each other would be a serious understatement. Peter stared down at his- well, her- new body, constantly brushing the bangs of her longer- but still short- light brown hair out of her eyes and trying not to stare at her chest, where there were two clearly visible bumps, even through the blue t-shirt she was wearing. She didn't even want to look down as far as the boxers she was wearing.

Luke was in a similar state to Peter, except she kept trying to hold her longer hair up, as it made her neck itch. Her gaze avoided her breasts, instead focusing on her toes. She tried to skip over her hips and... _that one area_, but she couldn't help but notice how slender she was now compared to before... when she was, ah... the opposite gender.

Danny was the most calm out of the six people in the hallway, who didn't seem to mind her new hair, which was only slightly longer than before. It reached just past her shoulders. Her green eyes still averted to stare upwards, not wanting to confirm her new bodily changes.

Sam was, predictably, the most terrified at this newfound change. She squealed whenever her gaze met her new body, which had a smaller stature than the others. She was repulsed at the idea that now that she was smaller, she did have to hold her pants up. At least until they got something else or she was changed back. Sam squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible and ignored the fact that the bangs of her new hip-length hair were tickling her nose and cheeks.

All the people in the hallway, excluding Aunt May and Ava, were wearing t-shirts and boxers. Aunt May was able to cover first and shouted, "Peter Benjamin Parker!" She paused for effect before saying, "Young man- or, lady- you have some _serious_ explaining to do!"

"I-I... um..." Peter stalled, searching for the right words.

"Well?" Aunt May said, getting impatient with Peter's stammering. A hint of fear at this new change laced her voice.

"I don't know what to say," Peter said, sighing in defeat.

"How about you start with how you changed genders," Aunt May said.

"Uh... science experiment went really, _really_ wrong?" Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Aunt May gave her a very disbelieving look.

"And you don't believe me, do you?" Peter asked.

"You're right. I don't. Now, I expect you to tell me the truth- and I mean the _whole_ truth," Aunt May said sternly, staring her down.

Peter took a deep breath and said, "Although you probably won't believe me, I'm Spider-Man. I have been for a year or two now. Luke's Power Man, Danny's Iron Fist, Sam's Nova, and Ava's White Tiger. We work as a team, as I'm sure you've hear about on the news. We were chasing the Lizard, a man named Curt Connors who mutated into a giant man-lizard thing, when we were drenched in blue liquid, which is probably what did... _this_." She said this as quickly as possible while still being understandable. She was breathing hard after she said that.

"Dude!" Sam said.

"Like we had a choice!" Peter said.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but realized she was right.

"You... you... I mean, I've had some suspicions that you were involved with... but... I never imagined..."

"Please don't faint on us," Sam said.

"Not helpful, Sam," Peter said.

"I won't faint," Aunt May said, regining her composure. "I actually have had some suspicions that you were involved. Ever since Spider-Man showed up, you'd been acting different. Coming home late, and lying! Do you really think I wouldn't have noticed all the little white lies you had been telling to cover up things? And now I know _what_ you'd been covering up!"

"You're... not surprised?" Peter said.

"Well, yes, but I'm surprised that I'm not surprised. If that makes sense..."

Everyone was at their own level of shock at this situation. Peter, however, was wondering what else Aunt May had noticed.

"I'm not as blind as you think I am, Peter," Aunt May said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Now then why don't you get dressed and call... what was his name? Nick something? Nick... Fury, yes. Call him, and... I'll just make some breakfast," Aunt May continued.

"Thanks, Aunt May," Peter said. "For that and not freaking out." She gave a small smile.

Aunt May returned it, and headed into the kitchen.

"Well... this is really weird... even by our standards," Ava said, shifting around uncomfortably. Her clothes were really tight on her, and even though she dreaded having to confront her new... male body, she was itching to get out of her shirt, if not her pants.

"How come I'm tiny?" Sam said. "And... my breast's really small."

Everyone looked at Sam.

"Really? That's what you're worried about right now, not the fact that we switched genders?" Luke said to Sam.

"No, I'm worried about that. I was just wondering," Sam said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'll call Fury," Peter said.

Peter retired to his room and grabbed his communicator. He proceeded to call Director Fury.

When he picked up, Peter said, "Fury, we have an issue."

Director Fury looked up at Peter and his eye widened. "Yes, yes you do."

* * *

><p><strong>Review review review!<strong>


	2. Challenges of a New Gender

**hey guys, I'm back with chapter two! Just as a heads-up to refer to the team, I'm going to be using their new genders, not their old ones. So, like Peter would be 'she', and Ava would be 'he'. Just to clarify. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" Fury asked.<p>

"I don't know. When we were chasing Doc Connors we got covered in some blue liquid," Peter answered.

"Do you think you can get us a sample of the blue liquid?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, our uniforms should have plenty of the dried liquid on them," Peter answered.

"Good, now try to relax. We'll figure it out," Fury replied.

"Ok. We'll get some breakfast, then be right there. Spidey out." Peter hung up, then realized she didn't really have any girl clothes. She couldn't exactly ask Aunt May to borrow anything, so that left one option.

* * *

><p>"Ava? Are you in there?" Peter pressed her ear to the door of Ava's room.<p>

"Peter?" It was weird, hearing Ava sound... well, like a guy, but Peter pushed that thought aside.

"Yeah, it's me," Ava said. He opened the door and poked his head out. "What do you need?"

"Well, it kinda just came to mind... I don't have any girl clothes," Peter said.

"Oh. Well, I'll get you something," Ava said. Before closing the door, he added, "Oh, and... I don't have any guy clothes."

"I'll take care of that," Peter said, and started walking off, but then turned back around and said, "Ava, you better not give me anything that's skirt or dress-related!"

Ava laughed, "I won't!"

Peter went back to his room and grabbed some clothes for Ava. Upon returning, he found Sam, Luke, and Danny also outside Ava's door.

"You guys realized you didn't have any clothes either?" Peter said.

"Yeah," Luke said.

Ava's door opened to reveal him holding 4 sets of clothes, handing three of them to Danny, Sam, and Luke. The last she exchanged with Peter for the set of clothes she was holding.

Peter was about to head to the bathroom when he saw a strange piece of clothing on top of the pile. "Ava... what is this?" She held up the piece of clothing, thin with two half-sphere shaped pieces of fabric.

Ava stifled a laugh. "Peter... that's a bra."

Peter made a face at the cloth. "I have to wear this... on my..."

"Yes, you do," Ava said, a smug grin beginning to form on his face. "Now get dressed." Ava closed the door and Peter headed to the bathroom.

20 minutes later, Peter managed to get dressed- in clothes that thankfully wasn't a dress, just a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt- and achieve the last-one-downstairs award.

When Peter walked into the kitchen she saw everyone, excluding Aunt May, was shifting uncomfortably in their spots. They were still uncomfortable with their bodies, but not a much as earlier.

"What did Fury say?" Ava asked.

"He asked us to bring him a sample of the blue liquid," Peter replied.

"One problem with that, web-head. We don't know where to get any sample of the liquid," Sam said.

"Our uniforms were covered in it, and we haven't washed them yet, buckethead," Peter replied with a smug smile.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but Danny inturrupted, "Sometimes, it's better to accept a loss with dignity than try to make a victory looking like a fool."

Sam closed his mouth and slumped down, sulking. "Okay, breakfast is ready," Aunt May said.

They ate in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Peter and her team were at the temporary HQ of SHEILD infirmary, getting an exam themselves and having the blue liquid examined.<p>

"Any luck with the mysterious blue liquid?" Fury asked one of the lab techs.

"No sir, we can only identify a few chemicals. The rest are a complete mystery," the lab tech answered.

Fury sighed and went to the infirmary to talk to the kids and the doctor examining them. When he arrived, he asked the doctor, "Well, what do the tests show?"

"Well, they definitely changed genders. Right down to the X and Y chromosomes," the doctor replied.

"Do you know how to fix this?" Sam asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not. You're 100% female, Miss Ayala being male," the doctor replied.

"Well, that sucks. So any idea how long until you find a cure?" Luke said.

"We have no clue. If we figure out what the blue liquid was, then we might be able to reverse the process, but until then, we don't really know," the doctor answered.

That made Peter realize something, and she said, "Quick question: Do Luke, Sam, Danny, and I have the... you know... female werewolf cycle thing?" Peter started to trail off and move her hands a bit, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes, you will menstruate monthly, just like every other girl on Earth," the doctor said, picking up on what Peter was saying and slightly amused by what she and the other boys-tuned girls have in store.

"Wait so does that mean that they can... get pregnant, as well?" Ava asked curiously, motioning to the rest of the team.

"Yes, they are capable of becoming pregnant, just like you are now capable of getting a female pregnant," the doctor said with a small smile of amusement at the shocked and somewhat pale looks on the teen's faces.

"At least we won't have to worry about it, since none of us are attracted to the same gender," Sam said.

"Sam, we switched genders, remember?" Danny reminded.

"Fine, opposite gender," Sam said with a sigh.

"I think I should warn you that since you have changed genders and your hormones have changed, it will mess with your mind. There is a chance that you will start finding boys attractive, and girls attractive for Miss Ayala," the doctor said.

Sam stood up, grabbed the doctor's collar, and said- well, more like yelled, "Are you trying to tell me that I'll be attracted to guys?"

Luke grabbed Sam and pulled him away from the doctor, saying, "Calm down man. He said there's a chance, not that we will."

"That's correct, and we don't know what that percent might be," the doctor said, straightening his shirt.

"Wait. What are we going to do for school?" Peter asked, just remembering it.

"Your opposite gender selves will supposedly be on an exchange program while you attend school under new names," Fury said.

"New names?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'll give you the liberty of deciding them for yourselves."

After a few minutes, each of the five teens had decided on their new aliases. Peter(though reluctant to choose such a feminine name at first), was to go by Piper Ladner.

Sam wanter her new name to be Samantha, but the idea was quickly shut down, seeing as it was way too close to the original name. Instead, Sam now went by Sarah Snyder.

We thought that Luke should've been caled Lucy, but he blatantly refused to be called that, instead wanting to be called Jordan Hoff.("But it doesn't even start with the same letter of your first name!" "Exactly!")

Ava quickly settled on Alexander Cardoso, with the nickname Alex. Sam pointed out that Alexander was his real last name- which earned a glare from Ava.

Danny was the last to decide. He went with Delia Freeman, refusing any other name suggestions.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, you should get some rest. You have a long 'first day at your new school' tomorrow," said Fury.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	3. The Joys of Being Hit On

**Hey, guys, I'm back again with chapter 3! Another heads-up, I will be using their real names outside of dialogue, and their new names when they're talking to each other.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man- well, given the predicament, we changed it to Spider-Girl- but that's not the point right now. Ava's taking us clothes shopping, and the whole thing's been a nightmare.<strong>_

Luke, Danny, Sam, Peter, and Ava were walking around carrying bags of clothes and other things they may need. "Ava, do we really need all this stuff?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and you're supposed to use Alex," Ava answered.

"Why do we need all these things?" Luke asked.

"Oh, what you boys don't know about girls, much less being one," Ava answered with a slight smile.

"Hey, what makes you think being a guy is so easy?" Sam asked.

Ava glared at Sam.

"Okay, so it's fairly easy compared to being a girl," Sam said with a sigh.

"Just how screwed are we?" Peter asked.

"It's going to be very amusing," Ava said.

"Yeah, well, try not to kill anyone, because there's a lot more testosterone going through your body than before," Peter said with a small smirk.

"Just don't go all googly eyed at every hot boy that walks by with all that estrogen coursing through your own bodies," Ava replied with a smirk.

"I could say the same about you and every hot girl that walks by," Peter said, smirking, and getting a little closer to Ava without knowing it.

"Try not go insane during your first period," Ava remarked, getting a little closer as well.

They went back and forth for a few minutes until their faces were inches apart, but the sound of a camera shutter brought them back to reality.

Ava and Peter quickly backed away from each other, blushing. They looked to see Sam with her phone in her hand with a smile. "So close!" Sam said.

Peter punched her in the arm, hard.

"Ah, man, that hurts!" Sam said.

"Okay guys, cut it out. Let's head home so we can rest. We have school tomorrow," Luke said, stepping between Sam and Peter.

"Fine," Sam replied.

* * *

><p>The next morning at school, Peter and her team were walking through the hallways, going to their lockers. Peter shifted uncomfortably, straightening the frilly red blouse Ava had bought and Aunt May had insisted she wear. The jeans she was wearing were fairly comfortable, but her white shoes were too tight on her feet. She thought she looked stupid.<p>

Luke, in Peter's mind, didn't look half as bad, since she was only wearing a yellow t-shirt with a gray sports jacket over it. It didn't look too girly, and neither did the jeans and black sneakers.

Danny was looking twitchy in the yellow tank top he had on, and the green capris didn't help his mood. At least his black sneakers looked like something he liked.

Sam looked relieved that she wasn't wearing anything that looked even remotely girly. All she had was a Maroon 5 t-shirt and shorts- actual shorts, like the ones that come down below mid-thigh, not the booty shorts you see so many people wearing these days. The only thing that looked even slightly uncomfortable were the white sandals, which Sam's toes were wiggling around in.

Ava was- and Peter regretted to admit this- looking pretty good in the white dress shirt , which was buttined loosely, and the blue jeans. She didn't look uncomfortable at all, though her white shoes seemed to be pushing it.

Peter was at her locker putting her stuff away when she heard someone lean against the lockers next to her, but her locker door was blocking her view. She shut the locker door some to see who it was, and to her surprise it was Flash Thompson, wearing a smile on his face.

_Please don't do what I think you're going to,_ Peter thought.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's your name?" Flash said.

Peter felt the sudden urge to puke, but she swallowed it and said, "Piper," with a weak smile.

"Piper," Flash said, and then continued with, "What a pretty name for such a pretty girl."

_I'm pretty sure I'm going to puke. This can't get any creepier,_ Peter thought.

"Thanks, but I have to get to class," Peter said and rushed off.

Later at the cafeteria during lunch, Peter told her team about her experience with Flash. They burst out laughing like a pack of hyenas.

Ava felt a small urge to punch Flash, but didn't know why. They looked around the cafeteria looking for a place sit when they heard a voice, saying, "Hey, are you guys new here?"

They spun around to see who it was, and found that it was Mary Jane. "Er, yeah," Ava replied.

"Want to come and sit with my friend Harry and I?" Mary Jane asked. "Our table's pretty empty."

"Sure," Peter said, relieved.

They went and sat down.

"Hey, MJ. Oh, are you new?" Peter turned a little to see that it was Harry who spoke.

"Yeah. By the way, you never told me your names. I'm MJ," Mary Jane replied sheepishly.

"I'm Piper. Nice to meet you," Peter said with a small smile.

"Jordan," Luke said.

"Delia. Namaste," Danny said, doing a small bow.

"Sarah," Sam said with her fork in her mouth.

"Alex," Ava said.

"Hi" Harry said simply. "I'm Harry. So, welcome to Midtown High."

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Mary Jane said.

"Not bad" Peter said.

"Yeah, I got no complaints," Luke said, and the other just nodded.

"Glad you like it here. Our friends Peter, Luke, Danny, Sam, and Ava left on an exchange program, so I thought I was going to be kind of lonely without them," Mary Jane said. "Actually, now that I think about it, you guys actually kind of remind me of them."

"A lot of people say that we remind them of other people," Ava said quickly. "Well, it's actually good."

"Should make it a less lonely," Danny added in.

"Yeah, it's always fun to make new friends," Mary Jane said.


	4. Changes on the Hero Side

**Hey, guys, I'm back with chapter 4! Just to remind you, the chapters will start updating less frequently once I post chapter seven, because that's where the original author left off. Just to warn you. Anywho, read and review, please!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there, it's your favorite arachnid themed hero! The team and I are currently doing a little bit of training trying to get used to our new bodies, because, frankly, it's going to be harder, now that we've swapped genders. Plus, Luke's not all that happy about switching his superhero name to Power Woman. Neither am I about my name being Spider-Girl, but hey, it's gotta be done.<strong>_

Spider-Girl and her team were running on the rooftops. Their costumes were the same, but basically the only difference was the measurements. The old ones were fitted for their old genders, but now they're fitted for girls, and for Ava, a guy.

"Hey guys, has anyone noticed that it's a little difficult to move around like we used to?" Power Man, now Power Woman, asked.

"It's because our center of gravity is different from what it was before," White Tiger said. There was no need to change his name.

"I didn't notice a difference at all," Nova said, also, no need to change her name.

"That's because your flying doesn't really depend too much on your center of gravity, buckethead. Our movement, on the other hand, does," Spider-Man, now Spider-Girl, said.

"Who asked you?" Nova replied.

"I did," Power Woman answered.

"It was rhetorical," Nova shot back.

"Really? It's hard to tell with a buckethead like you," Spider-Girl said sarcastically.

"You trying to pick a fight, Webs?" Nova replied.

"Calm down, you two," Iron Fist said, getting between them. Again, no reason to change the name.

"He - I mean - she is right. We don't need to be fighting each other," White Tiger said.

"Yeah, remember why we're out today. It's to get used to our new bodies," Power Woman added in.

"But I don't want to get used to these bodies," Nova whined.

"Neither do we, but we don't know how long we are going to be stuck in these new bodies- or even if we'll be able to get our old bodies back. So for the time being, we're just going to have to deal with them the best we can," Spider-Girl said calmly, placing a hand on Nova's shoulder.

"I still don't like them," Nova said pouting.

"You don't have to," White Tiger said.

"Anyways, school is about to start, so we should get going," Iron Fist said.

Spider-Girl sighed and said, "Great. More of Flash hitting on me."

Everyone else laughed at her, but again, White Tiger felt a bit annoyed by the fact... and still didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Later at school, Peter was sitting in math class, bored, when suddenly a piece of paper landed on her desk from the left. She looked to the left and saw Flash point to the piece of paper. Peter inwardly groaned and opened the piece of paper.<p>

The piece of paper read:

Hey, beautiful, you free this weekend?

Peter replied with:

No.

Flash then replied:

Come on, an angel like you deserves to be treated as such, which I can prove.

_**Okay, if I wasn't recently a guy then I would find that a little touching. But since I was, I feel like I'm going to puke.**_

Before Peter could reply, the bell to end that class period rang and she ran out the door as fast as she could.

During lunch, Peter sat down with MJ, Harry, and her team. When she did, she promptly put her head down on the table.

"Flash hit on you again?" Luke asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Jeez, can't the guy take a hint?" Peter said.

Her team laughed, and Luke said, "You've never been that good at taking hints like that, either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter said, irritated.

"Nothing, man, nothing," Luke said.


	5. Solution? Or Just Another Problem?

**Back again! Read and review, please!**

* * *

><p>"Which one of you ate all my chips?!" Danny shouted angrily, crumpling an empty bag of chips. Danny figited in her clothing which consisted of all green, the pants being darker than the tank top. She was probably still getting used to the bra.<p>

"Calm down, Delia," Luke said and she winced from a cramp. Luke was a bit more accustomed to her female attire, not even twitching in her yellow shirt and black sweatpants.

"Calm down? I was looking forward to these chips, and when I go to get them, they're all gone!" Danny said softer, but still angry.

"Why can't we all get along?" Sam said, crying in the corner, eating chocolate bars like it was her last day on Earth. Sam had bits of chocolate all over her navy blue shirt.

_**Hey, it's your favorite super hero of all time here. It's been a month since the 'accident', as it's been dubbed, so everyone who's smart enough to write it down know that it's that time of the month. It is hell. On. Earth. Danny, or Delia as we're supposed to call her, snaps at every little thing. For instance, the bag of chips she was saving that someone ate. Sam, or Sarah, is depressed and crying like a baby over everything, in this instance, the fact that Da- er, Delia- is so angry. Luke, or Jordan, and I are having very painful cramps- while Ava- I mean, Alex- is laughing at us and saying, "I knew it would suck to be you gals." Yes, she did say gals. Anyways, Alex is currently out getting some stuff to help us out, so hopefully, this nightmare will come to an end soon.**_

"Please get here soon, Alex..." Peter said to no one in particular. She was wearing a blue tank top and red sweatpants.

"Well, I'm glad someone's happy to see me." Alex walked into the house with a bag of groceries, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Thank goodness you're here! Please tell me you have something to help us out," Peter said, rushing to and grabbing onto Ava.

"Er, Pet- Piper, mind letting go because your chest is pressing up against me... and you forgot to wear a bra... again," Andrew stuttered, trying to keep some rather naughty thoughts out of his head. _Dang these male hormones,_ Ava thought.

Peter felt something move lower down and blushed a red that would put her Spider-Girl suit to shame. She quickly jumped back, covered her chest and said, "Sorry." That caused the others to burst out laughing.

"Anyway, here is the stuff you'll need," Andrew said, handing painkillers to Luke and Peter, chocolate to Sam, and herbal tea to Danny.

"Okay Piper, why don't you go put a bra on while I get the painkillers out of the package?" Luke said.

"Thanks," Piper replied.

"Oh, and thanks again for the stuff, Alex," Luke said.

"No problem, but you'll get to buy them next time," Ava said.

"Great," Piper cheered weakly, going up the stairs.

Ava chuckled and said, "It won't be that bad after you do it a few times."

"We didn't want to do it once, and you're saying we may have to do this several times?" Samantha cried, on the verge of tears.

"Sam. Eat your chocolate. It'll make you feel better," Ava said, lifting a recently opened chocolate bar to Sam's mouth.

"Okay," Samantha said meekly, taking a bite out of the chocolate bar.

Upstairs in Peter's room, she took off her shirt so she could put a bra on when her communicator watch went off. Peter walked over to it and answered it with "Hey, Fury, what's going on?"

Fury wasn't looking at Peter when she answered, and when he did look, he quickly covered part of the screen and shouted, "Agh! Parker, put some clothes on!"

Peter looked down and remembered she hadn't put a bra on yet. She let out a small scream and dropped the communicator before covering her chest with her hands. "Sorry, sorry!" Peter said quickly, putting on a bra and shirt.

"Jeez, Parker, you seriously need to set a reminder or something," Fury said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry again. So what do you need?" Peter said.

"The doc wants you and your team back here for a test to confirm something," Fury said.

"Okay Fury, be there soon," Peter said, then went downstairs and told her team the news.

* * *

><p>"So what is this thing that the good doctor wants to check us out for?" Luke asked, yawning from the painkillers kicking in, which were making him drowsy.<p>

"I don't know. Fury didn't say," Peter answered.

"So this is either good news or bad news," Ava said.

"Yeah, but it's probably the second one," Peter said, sighing.

Peter and her team made it to the infirmary and the Doctor said, "Hello. Please take a seat while I draw some blood."

After the Doctor drew some blood and had it tested, he came back with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well, it seems my suspensions were correct," the Doctor said.

"Which are...?" Peter asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, if we don't get you changed back within five months from now, you will remain in your current gender forever," the doctor said.


	6. First Date

**Back again! This chapter diverts from the main storyline of the original story that assassinwriter wrote. I think from now on, it's going to be pretty different, and I'm sorry, but that means no more superfast updates :(**

**But I hope you enjoy this! Read and review!**

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Piper?" Ava said, sitting down with his food with M.J., Harry, Luke, Danny, and Sam following suit.<p>

"Flash keeps hitting on me, and it's driving me crazy," Peter said. Ava's grip on her tray tightened in anger, but she kept a straight face.

It's been about a month and a half since they switched genders, and Ava's been getting angry whenever he hears about Flash hitting on Peter. At first he was just getting annoyed, but now he was getting angry. After a while, though he realized that he had... _feelings_ for the web-headed idiot.

"He needs to take a hint" Ava said calmly, getting closer to Peter without knowing it. That caused the others, excluding Peter, to smile and M.J. to get a devious idea.

"So what has Flash done in terms of hitting on you?" M.J. said.

**(Chibi Spiderman dropped down pulling a white movie screen and said, "To make it easy, let's watch it movie style." The number 3 appeared on the screen and started counting down to 0.)**

_ACTION!_

Peter was at her locker, putting her books away, when Flash came up and said, "Hey there, my beautiful angel. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Sorry, I have somewhere to be after school," Piper said. She then turned around and walked away after closing her locker.

_NEXT SCENE_

Piper was in class taking notes when a piece of paper landed on her desk. She opened the note and it read, Hey, are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see.

_That has to be one of the oldest pickup lines ever, well at least as old as Tennessee_ Peter thought, and crumpled the piece of paper and tuffed it in the bottom of her backpack.

_NEXT SCENE_

Peter was leaving school when Flash came up to her and knelt down in front of her. "Roses are red, Violets are blue.."

Piper ignored him and walked off.

_AND CUT!_

"Wow, he even used the roses are red, violets are blue line," Harry said.

"He must be desperate," Luke said.

"And that Tennessee line, who uses that line this far north?" Sam said.

"Apparently, he does," M.J. said.

"Like I said before, can't that guy take a hint?" Ava said, voice showing slight anger.

The lunch bell rang and the gang left the table.

After school, Peter was on her way out of school when Flash came up with a boquet of flowers and got down on one knee. "Piper you are my everything. You are the air I breathe," Flash began, but Peter stopped him.

"Flash, please. You're embarassing yourself in front of the entire school," Peter said, as gently as possible. "You're a nice guy and all, but I don't want to be your girlfriend or anything."

Flash opened his mouth to say something, but Peter cut him off.

"Flash, there's plenty of other girls out there. Ask one of them. One of them's meant for you. I know it. But it's not me," Peter finished.

She offered a hand to help Flash up and he took it, standing up and blushing profusely. He stuck the bunch of flowers in his backpack and claspe his hands together behind his back.

Peter was walking away when Flash called after her, "Wait! Piper!"

Peter turned around to see Flash walking towards her.

"Look, Piper..." he started. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that. I guess I just can't take a hint. Er... I know you already said no, but I have to just ask you one more time. Will you go on a date with me? Just one? I've never had any success with any other girls and... I've never even been on a date. Not one."

Peter stared at Flash. She never knew he felt like this before. And then suddenly, she felt sorry for him.

"Flash... I..."

"Please, Piper. I won't ask again if you say no, but... please?"

Peter's male self shrieked inside of her, _NO! No WAY are you going on a DATE with a GUY! Let alone FLASH!_

But she wasn't a guy. At least, not at that moment. Peter didn't know if it was that she felt sorry for Flash, or if it was the hormones and estrogen, but she decided what she was going to say.

"Just one date, Flash."

"YES! I mean- thanks, Piper. So, do you want to go out to dinner?"

Peter's inner male self screamed at her, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO! NOOOO! _but Peter ignored that fact. "Sure, dinner would be nice."

"Is tomorrow okay for you?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's fine. Which restaraunt?"

"I was thinking maybe Olive Garden. Five thirty?"

"That would be great."

"So... see you then?"

"See you then."

As Peter walked away from Flash, she felt something... warm. And fuzzy. It was inside her chest, and it felt good. Could it be...? No. Peter refused to think of it as that.

But as Flash turned back to look at Peter- or Piper, as he thought of her- he definitely did think of his own fuzzy feeling as that.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me, guys! Don't worry, this is still definitely a Peter x Ava. I just wanted to add in a little bit of... stuff. I don't want them to get together too fast.<strong>

**Well, review please!**


End file.
